powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger, translated as Celestial Clothing Squadron Goseiger, is the name for 2010 Super Sentai. It's theme is a playing card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called "Gosei World," there remains beings called "Gosei Angels." They have super powers that humans do not have, called "Gosei Power." Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called "Heaven Tower" in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called "Warstar" is invading the earth and destroying the way of Heaven Tower. With the passage blocked, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion, rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, Goseiger! Characters Goseigers Allies *Datas Hyper *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi Warstar *'Drake The Great King Monsoon' *'Delepta of the Shooting Star' *'Bledran of the Comet' *'Devil Insect BiBi' Space Mystery Monsters *'Mizōgu of the Clump'(1) *'Zaruwakku of the UFO' (2) *'Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow' (3) Arsenal *Tensouder - The Goseigers' henshin device. *'LeonCellular' - GoseiKnight's henshin device. *'Gosei Buckle '- A buckle on the belt to store the Gosei Cards.GoseiCard Buckle *'Gosei Cards' **'Henshin Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use in order to transform. **'Battle Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use during battle. **'Mecha Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use to call their mecha. ***'Dragon Card' - Gosei Red uses this card to call Gosei Dragon. ***'Shark Card' - Gosei Blue uses this card to call Gosei Shark. ***'Tiger Card'- Gosei Yellow uses this card to call Gosei Tiger. ***'Snake Card'- Gosei Black uses this card to call Gosei Snake. ***'Phoenix Card' - Gosei Pink uses this card to call Gosei Phoenix. **'Mystic Cards' - Cards that Gosei Knight use to call the Mystic Headers. ***'Runner Card' - Gosei Knight uses this card to call Mystic Runner. *'Gosei Blaster' - A weapon that each Goseiger carries. *'GoseiBuster' - Sky Buster & Land Sea Buster combined weapon **'Sky Buster' - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon ***'Skyikku Sword' - GoseiRed's weapon ***'Skyikku Shot'- GoseiPink's weapon **'Land Sea Buster' - GoseiBlack, GoseiBlue & GoseiYellow's combined weapon. ***'Seaikku Bowgun' - GoseiBlue's weapon ***'Landikku Axe '- GoseiBlack's weapon ***'Landikku Claw '- GoseiYellow's weapon *'LeonLaser/Razer' - GoseiKnight's 2-in-1 weapon. Mecha ;Gosei Machines *'Gosei Hyper'- A mecha that's formed when Gosei Great & Datas Hyper combine. **[[Gosei Great|'Gosei Great']] - The first main mecha. ***'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Passenger aircraft. ***'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Fighter jet. ***'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. ***'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Bulldozer. ***'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. **'Datas Hyper' *'Gosei Headers' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. **'Water Headers' ***'MantaHeader' ***'HammerHeader' ***'NokogiriHeader' **'Land Headers' ***'StagHeader' ***'TyrannoHeader' ***'RhinoHeader' **'Sky Headers' ***'TakaHeader' ***'PteraHeader' ***'CrowHeader' *'Mystic Headers- '''GoseiKnight's mecha. **'Mystic Runner''' Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Tensou Sentai Goseiger performed by NoB (Project.R) Trivia *This is the 2 seasonS since CARRANGER AND TIMERANGER IS GOT Feature silver mouthplates with lips. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the fifth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Jetman, Hurricanger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology